


Of Dog Walks and Tangled Leashes

by Luna_Licht



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: !!!!!!!11, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DOGS ARE SO IMPORTANT, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, OH MY GOD THATS A TAG, god bless, manga!eren is also important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Licht/pseuds/Luna_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes his dog out for a walk. He doesn't expect to meet his future boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dog Walks and Tangled Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> sth i wrote while waitin 4 my food to cool down 
> 
> also manga!eren for [arisa](http://arisacake.tumblr.com/) :^)

They first meet in the park during a warm, spring day. It's neither too windy nor too hot, the slight breeze calling for a walk outside.  
  
So that's just what Levi does, except, he takes his dog with him. Her name's Roo, a trustworthy four-year old German Shepherd.  
  
He's walking through a small alley, dog leash in one hand and phone in another, when he feels a strong tug on the leash. Levi almost drops his phone and thanks whatever higher being is up there for his reflexes. The black haired male looks towards the direction the tug's coming from - an action which causes him to sigh in annoyance.  
  
Roo's leash has tangled with another dog's. Again.  
  
Levi clicks the restrict button on his black leash and runs towards Roo. From the distance, he can hear the other person's growling Pomeranian.  
  
When Levi reaches his destination, his first instinct is to scold Roo, but he gets interrupted by a sweet voice.  
  
"Oh god, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..."  
  
The first thing Levi sees are white sneakers, followed by lean legs clothed with black jeans, a white T-shirt and then-  
  
Levi almost gasps because this just might be the prettiest person he's ever seen. _Ever_.  
  
Adorable gray puppy-like eyes are staring at him in an apologizing manner, a blush marring high cheekbones as the light wind ruffles already messy black locks which fall upon tan, golden complexion like a curtain.  
  
Levi doesn't know how long he's been staring at the pure beauty in front of him, but another harsh tug from his leash wakes him up from whatever daydream he was stuck in. He shakes his head and coughs to cover up his embarrassment. _It's rude to stare, Levi._  
  
The cutie (how else is Levi supposed to address him?) seems troubled as he tries to untangle the dogs' leashes without moving around Levi.  
  
"No, I wasn't looking where Roo was going neither, I'm at fault as much." Levi remembers to reply and resists to chuckle at the sight in front of him.  
  
The boy is obviously panicking as his dog runs in circles around Levi, the pink leash still tangled with Roo's and tying Levi's legs together. A jumbled mess of _'oh my god'_ and _'I'm so sorry'_ and _'Mickey, don't do that!'_ leaves the boy's bow-shaped lips.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it really." Levi assures when he's free from the evil grasp of the pink leash (which, Levi notes, is the same pretty shade of pink as the boy's lips.)  
  
The taller finally seems to gather courage and move closer to Levi while trying to untangle their leashes. Levi realizes that there's a book in the other's hand, it being the only thing to stop their hands from touching each other as the boy runs after his dog, attempting to keep it away from Roo. Finally, Levi takes pity on him and clicks the red button on his leash, disconnecting the cable; letting Roo run free and untangling the Pomeranian's leash.  
  
"Ah, thank you!" The raven's tone is cheerful as he bends down to pick the small dog in his arms. Levi admits he _did_ check out the boy's butt. Who wouldn't, with those tight jeans he's wearing? "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Eren almost bows but he's stopped by Levi who noticed his intentions.  
  
"Please don't apologize, I told you it's as much my fault as it is yours."  
  
Levi thinks that the light tint of pink which dusts the boy's cheeks is his imagination.  
  
(He's wrong.)  
  
They exchange names and phone numbers after that. It's terribly awkward at first, but in a few weeks' time they're practically inseparable.  
  
After three months, Levi asks Eren out, and Eren gladly accepts.


End file.
